little sister
by onyx roxanne
Summary: What is Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad 11, had a little sister?what if they had been seperated for ten years and then reunited? Would she be a blood-thirsty fiend or a sweet, kind tempered young lady?
1. meeting

**PROLOUGE**

It opens up on a shack in the wood. You hear crying and the view pans to the front door were a young boy with shaggy black hair and a little girl with long onyx locks was weeping into the boy's chest uncontrollably.

The boy speaks calmly saying," It's alright, Megumi, I'm here for you."

He rubs her back slowly trying to stop the tears that fall. She sits there and continues to sob into his chest for what seems like hours as she feels her heart being wrenched from her her tears slow till they are a trickle and then, no more.

The boy leans back and looking the girls face , wipes away the last remaining traces of the tears and says gently," don't worry Megumi, just because our mother is gone now doesn't mean I won't be here for you."

Holding her tightly around the shoulders he says gazing into her green eyes," I'll be here to protect you, I promise." He gives her a quick hug and the scene fades to darkness.

Chapter one

Soul society- 10 years later, Kenpachi-21, megumi-16

Ikaku and Yumachika were dong their daily rounds around the squad 11 barracks hoping to find someone to fight. Talking amongst themselves, a young, soft voice asks," e-excuse me…. Are you soul reapers of the squad 11?"

Ikaku responds without turning around," yea, wadda 'bout it?"

Yumachika turns around and sees the most beautiful creature-excluding himself of course. A young girl around the age of 16 is standing behind them in a kimono. Her long silvery hair was left down with simple ornaments that partly concealed an eye patch on her right eye while the left eye was large sparkling and green. She held her sleeve partly over her mouth.

Yumachika kneels down onto her level and asks," yes we are. How can we help you, hime?"

Blushing, she raises her sleeve up higher to conceal the red spreading across her cheeks. Yumachika still entranced by her beauty could only think to himself, _so cute!_

Summoning her voice she asks," please, sir, can you bring me to your captain? Captain Kenpachi Zaraki?" leaning back on his heels in surprise, he asks softly," hime, are you sure? The captain is very…..excitable not in a good way, though."

Ikaku is in the background laughing on the verge of tears and manages to choke out," he will rip ya apart!" still looking at Yumachika, the girl nods and Yumachika rises.

Ikaku immediately stops laughing and straightens up. Turning to lead her to the barracks, Ikaku asks," hey girly, what's ya name?' she simply replies, "Megumi"

when they reach the barracks, Ikaku leads the trio through the training yard (hoping to scare her off). The cries of pain, victory, and the clashing of metal hitting metal instantly assaulted the girl's ears. As soon as they had entered, however, all activities ceased.

A pin, if dropped, could be heard across the yard. All eyes were on the trio, or more precisely on the small girl standing between the top fighters in their squad. The girl had her head held high in her kimono, and her silvery-white hair down past her knees and with the air of a noble, stared back at the assembled men.

The silence was shattered by a rough voice coming from inside the building, "What's the matter weaklings, tired already?" the silence held and the noise of a door slowly sliding open could be heard. The steady footfalls became louder as the voice came towards the training yard.

A tower of scar and muscle stopped outside the door of the barracks. Sensing something was wrong he scans the assembly of his troops. Spying Ikaku and Yumachika, he calls out, "what's going on here? Ikaku! Yumachika! Explain!"

Ikaku walks forward and the girl follows with Yumachika taking up the rear. The war-hardened soldiers part like the red sea in front of Ikaku and the small procession.

The small girl is still hidden from the man's sight until at the door of the barrack Ikaku turns to the left and Yumachika to the right with the girl in the middle.

Ikaku looks at the towering form and smiles saying, "Hi, there captain! Someone wanted ta see ya!" the now identified Kenpachi Zaraki had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the girl.

The girl had her head bowed and her face was hidden by her bangs. She was nervous and kept fidgeting. Kenpachi Zaraki looked down his nose and asks, "What can I help you with, little girl? Are you one of Yachiru's friends?" looking up startled he could see that she had an eye patch on….. Her right eye..

The same as him.

Hers was small with a chain and small iron rose on the corner. It also connected with two straps instead of three.

The other dark green eye pierced into his showing loathing, pain, joy, hate, and then settled into an emotionless mask. Startled by the amount of emotion, he takes half a step back.

He asks again, "little girl, can I help you?"

She stares at him and opens her mouth and says, "You don't recognize me? Kenny?" he paused on what he was about to say and thought, _the only ones who call me that is Yachiru and…no, it can't be! She's dead. _

Despite his inner turmoil he glares at her and says loudly, "girl what is your name?" returning his glare she replies levelly, "my name is Megumi Naxme Oboro."

All that was heard was the captain's heartbeat, thump-thump, thump-thump, and thump. His heart literally skipped a beat when she said **_that_** name.

Thinking quickly, he extends his large hand to the girl and giving a dismissive nod lead the girl to his rooms were he flops down next to his futon.

The girl closes the door silently and sits on a pillow by the low table. Sitting there he couldn't help but think how this cute, small petite girl and wondered, _..how could this be? I don't remember anything but blood everywhere…._the silence prevailed until looking up from her clasped hands she stares at him and asks, "you don't recognize me do you? You don't recognize your own sister?"


	2. behind the scenes

Chapter 2

With Ikaku, Yumachika, and the squad

Shouting and raised voices assaulted Ikaku's ears. A tick mark appeared on his shining globe (head). Snapping he yells, "Oi! Shit heads! Shut up!" the silence was immediate. Leaning against the wall he says, "Her name is Megumi, that's all we know. Now, will all you idiots shut up?!" a soft sigh echoed across the still room. Ikaku looks around and realizes that it came from the one man never fazed by a female…..Yumachika. Walking forward Ikaku stares into his face intently. Yumachika was oblivious to all the looks and worried glances cast his way. He was thinking about his hime…Megumi. The most gorgeous creation made just for him. Still staring into oblivion a soft smile graces his face.

CRACK!

Yumachika was brought out of his day dreaming quickly as Ikaku's hand met his face. Stuttering indignantly Yumachika cries out, "you hairless freak! How dare you touch me with your filthy paws!" Shrugging Ikaku peers intently at his friend, "you were actin' weird so I slapped ya. Now your better." Sputtering indignantly at the reply he received, Yumachika straightens up and clearing his throat loudly, "that wondrous creature is Megumi, no one is allowed to put their dirty imperfect paws on her, and she shall be addressed as hime or something similar. Understand? And if anyone, ANYONE, tries to make a move on her I will personally kill you… besides…",he pauses flicking his hair over his shoulder, "..I saw her first."

….

….

"WHAT!"


	3. sorry need help

**hello everyone. i am sorry it is taking me so long to update but i have been having a difficult time with basic training for the army. i also need your help... i have hand written up to chapter seven and am currently working on chapter eight. before i can post the next chapter i need to know who you want megumi to enter a relationship with... i have a poll on my page and would apreciate it if everyone would comment so i can post faster. thank you and have a nice day...**


End file.
